dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeus - The End (Again)
Zeus (ゼ ウ ス, Zeusu, Zeus) Is the Greek god of Heaven, Lightning and Lightning. He was the youngest son of the Titan, King Kronos, who after dethroning him, ascended to become the king of Olympus and the highest ruler of the mythological age. Zeus married his sister Hera who became queen of the Olympians. Zeus was a great lover of mortal women. He is also the progenitor of most of the Olympic gods and many famous demigods. Sometimes, he would take the form of a mortal man or of an animal when he visited his mortal women. Zeus has a special connection with the sky, its elements, the rain, the lightning, the winds and the clouds, for that reason is the god of sky. Feature Personality Zeus is charming, carefree, and known for his intelligence. He is kind, open, and hopeful. He loves all of his beloved six siblings. Hades used to be Zeus's favorite sibling and had always looked up to him. As a young god, he was very sensitive and sometimes cries for others. However, throughout the events of the stories and his destiny of becoming the King of Heaven and Gods, Zeus has become distant, harsh, and indifferent. He is lustful, having many affairs (before and after marrying Hera) with mortal women and goddesses alike. He holds great hatred towards Hades, but deep down (much to his dismay) he still cares for his eldest brother. As King of the Gods, Zeus is intelligent, mighty, ambitious, ruthless, justified and is considered the most powerful. Extremely handsome, muscular, gentle, charming, charismatic, hypnotic, irresistible, irresistible, desirable, witty and fully aware of it, Zeus carries an air of supreme confidence, charisma and selfishness (sometimes pure arrogance) that is partly due to his vast supernatural powers, such as his indestructibility, immortality, invulnerability, eternal life and omnipotence, and his talent for mesmerizing humans to tell him their secrets. Because of this, Zeus is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles stand in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions when he can't get what he is looking for, Zeus often exhibits remarkable temper control, often viewing these events with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, probably another byproduct of his immortality, invulnerability, and omnipotence. It takes a big personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, for example, Hera) to really enrage Zeus and when that happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his total, cruel and terrifying fury on the responsible person, all with a terribly vicious smile on his face. Zeus believes in right justice, although it is impossible to determine more about the character of the god in this regard. He apparently did not tolerate conflicts between his equals and maintained control over the other deities, preventing their disputes from reaching epic proportions, ensuring the general order of the world in distributing and applying justice. Another very unique trait in him is his apparent flirtatious and seductive nature toward women, having had numerous mortal lovers and goddesses. It also shows that he was zealous for humans (even though he tried to exterminate them due to the growing hatred that spread in them), and the Earth itself. Despite his uncertain features, Zeus seems to have a somewhat respectable side. He cares about his children, Athena and Hercules being a special case apart, since the god loved them above others. However, due to Artemis' statements, it is indicated that Zeus makes no effort to punish his children if they disobey him or seriously threaten the flow of the natural order of the universe, even downgrading them to mere mortals if their transgressions go too far. Appearance Although his face remained obscured, Zeus had been depicted in his youth during the first Titanomachy as a thin-figure youth with long, thin hair formed in layers, decorated braids, and springs that framed his face, implying that he was a very handsome man. As a costume, he wore only a light toga secured by a large, elaborate belt that left his torso exposed. Around his neck he wore a metal choker attached to an elaborate asymmetrical beaded necklace. Already on his arms and forearms, he wore bracelets coupled with cloth from his robes, hoops and gauntlets on his gloved wrists. In his portrayal of the sovereign of the heavens, Zeus is seen as a man with long white hair, lean and athletic build, pale skin, and purely red eyes. As a costume, he wears what appears to be silver-gold combat armor adorned with two suns on his chest, though his torso is a blue-gray color and, over his body, wears a long blue cape that covers most of it. on the right side of your body. Story Birth During the reign of the Titans, Kronos had become paranoid about Uranus's prophetic curse that his final downfall would be at the hands of one of his own sons just as he had done with his own father. To avoid this fate, Kronos's despair caused him to imprison all his sons with Rhea one by one. When Zeus was born, he would be the only one to escape his father's tyranny and grew secretly under unknown circumstances until he was blessed with the strength to confront Kronos. During this time, Zeus developed a deep hatred for his father, and looked forward to the day when he would finally free his brothers. Titanomaquia Countless years later, as he reached maturity, Zeus decided to put his plans into action, freeing both his brothers and sisters from their imprisonment and declared war on all the Titans. The new gods along with their allies then fought their predecessors with great ferocity and power for ten years. To end the war, knowing that the only element his father could not master was the lightning and only with them would gain the advantage in the war, through his mistress and informant, Mnemosyne, Zeus managed to obtain Keraunos and after mastering his devastating power, used it to totally defeat the titans and their forces. Zeus personally crushed his father Cronus in combat, and when the war had ended, it was he who sealed his and all other Titans' souls in the darkest depths of Tartarus. Afterwards, the young Zeus assumed his father's throne as Ruler of the Universe, and divided his newly acquired kingdom with his two older brothers, Hades and Poseidon, who were his greatest allies in the battle. Zeus remained as Emperor of the Heavens and the Earth, while Hades and Poseidon became Emperors of the Underworld and the Seas, respectively. Mythological age Countless ages have passed since then, each God ruling in his domain. Over time, countless new Deities have sprung up, many of them sons of Zeus himself, these being Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and the last but not least Athena and Hercules, by far their daughter and Child favorites. Together they joined Zeus and his brothers and sister in the heavens, and became known as the Olympic Deities. At some point, due to his growing disgust with humans due to his cruelty and mediocrity, Zeus caused a flood to destroy mankind, however, only one couple survived the catastrophe and their descendants would give rise to the ancient Greek people They later descended to Earth, contacting the people of Ancient Greece, who grew up to worship and worship the Olympians as their gods, in a time now remembered as the Mythological Age. During his contact with the Greek people, at some point, Zeus would engage in a romance with a mortal woman who would give birth to the demigod Perseus. Many centuries have passed, with numerous legends of battles and drama between gods, mortals and demigods taking place. Long after the establishment of the new divine order, upon discovering the fate of her children, Gaia became furious and obsessed with revenge against the Olympians, trying in turn to end the whole world if it meant the fall of the usurpers. After mating with Tartar himself, the Goddess of Life gave birth to an army of Gigas, led by the Colossal Abomination that was Typhon, whose power was so incomprehensibly immense that none of the other Olympians could stand it. Zeus was left to face God in combat, in a battle that shook the universe, but was eventually defeated and chained in a cave. However, the king of the gods managed to escape and cornered the giant using various stratagems, thus winning the victory. Soon after, Zeus would seal Typhon below Mount Etna and, upon his family's return, would capture Gaia and seal her heavily over the Earth Altar deep within Tartarus in retaliation for her role in trying to dethrone him, taking her for his own. once again control over the earth. Post Gigantomaquia Some time later, Zeus and his family would also capture Pontos that he was trying his best to liberate Gaia and bring the world back to her, as well as being hindered by the Olympic Gods and sealed inside a sarcophagus linked to the depths of Tartarus. in ancient Egypt in a deep tomb within an extensive building that was eventually covered by the Nile River due to the construction of the Asuan Dam for millennia. Powers & Abilities As the ultimate ruler of Olympus, Zeus is regarded as the strongest of all the Olympian gods; rivaled only by his brothers Poseidon and Hades. His power is so gigantic that he was referred to as a Great God by his capabilities. Proof of this had been his victory over Kronos alone, though this was largely due to his exploiting the only disadvantage his father had. He was later able to defeat Typhon in solo combat, but only after he had learned of his power due to his previous defeat for him. Overall, even his enemies marveled at his powers and admitted that Zeus is worthy of being called the "greatest of gods." Capabilities Godlike Strength: Zeus has amazing physical strength, he is mentioned being able to lift and hurl entire mountains at his enemies. Most notably, Zeus was able to crush and imprison Typhon himself (the only known being with strength superior to his own) by hurling Mount Etna on top of him. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his gods and he is able to lift divine scale weights without supplementing his strength with his other powers. He is physically the second strongest of the Olympians, surpassed only by his son, Hercules; however, he can equal or surpass Hercules only by strengthening himself with his other powers. * Invulnerability: Zeus is invincible to all types of weapons (swords, axes, beasts) as well as all the magical powers of the gods, although these powers can hurt you but not kill you, much more than the vast majority of gods. It is capable of withstanding high impact forces, exposure to extreme pressure and pressure temperatures, tremendous falls from heights and powerful bursts of energy without injury. He also resisted being hit by Mjolnir with no sign of injury. * Godlike Stamina: Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling to sustain almost indefinitely. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Olympians only by his brothers Hades and Poseidon and his sons Ares, Hercules, and Hermes. Fighting Style: Zeus had been touted as highly inventive in battle, as for ten years he fought against the Titans and managed to defeat Typhon alone. He also carried with him a long rustic scepter, which is presumed to be skilled in wielding. Immortality: As a god, Zeus is effectively immortal, being alive since before the mythological age. Like his brothers and other Olympians, Zeus is not aged and unaffected by time or succumbing to mortal fragility as a disease or powerlessness of any kind, he could not be killed by earthly weapons; Only incredibly powerful divine weapons can incapacitate him. Shape-shifting: Like all Olympians, Zeus was able to shape-shift. He made himself look as the oldest of the Olympians, despite actually being the youngest of his siblings. He could also transform himself into a giant eagle as well take the form of a human, or grow hundreds of feet tall. Extreme Sexual Attraction: Zeus can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lascivious and to crave sexual interaction. He used this power in many goddesses and mortal women to have sex with him; virgin goddesses can resist him to some extent. Divine Stripping: It has been claimed by Artemis that Zeus has the ability to strip away the divine powers of a god and make him a mere mortal. Mastery of the Elements: Given his divine titles as ruler of the heavens, Zeus is presumed to have divine authority over both climate and air. In the case of lightning and lightning, it is said to have absolute control over static and celestial electricity, and can generate extremely powerful thunder that only a few divine artifacts can block them. * Keraunos: In the case of electricity, having mastered the terrifying power of the divine lightning Keraunos, he had gained the ability to generate extremely powerful lightning bolts that could cripple or even kill gods. Through this power, Zeus had been able to give the advantage to the gods that led them to victory in Titanomachy. He is also able to use his lightning bolts to enhance his sealing techniques. * Electrical Immunity: Zeus is completely immune to any amount of electricity. Chlorokinesis (limited): To help Hades kidnap Persephone, Zeus caused the earth to grow several magnificent fields of flowers, each one more colorful and fragrant than the one before it. The roses he caused to grow did not even have thorns, and their beauty and fragrance was such that it made Persephone giddy and lured her further away from her chaperones. This shows that, despite his status as a sky god, Zeus has a level of control over the earth and its natural elements. Mastery of Seals: Zeus is highly skilled in the art of sealing to the point that his seals are considered incompressibly powerful, since not even the passage of time or the use of powerful attacks can destroy them. Even the great god Pontos admitted to having difficulty breaking them and took a considerable amount of time to break them. Using the power of Keraunos in conjunction with their seals, Zeus had been able to seal the titans within their Sohmas along with their domains within Tartarus and confine the gigantic god Typhon below Mount Etna in such a way that they were unable to return to world with its own strength. In fact, even without using the power of Keraunos, Zeus was able to seal Gaia and Pontos in confinement structures so strong that both were unable to break free without an external factor. He is also able to seal the physical bodies of his targets separately from his soul as he did with Kronos and Hyperion.